Fifty patients with aortic regurgitation were evaluated pre-and postoperatively by electrocardiography, echocardiography, cardiac catheterization, and graded treadmill exercise testing. Echo parameters of systolic dysfunction (fractional shortening less than 25% and left ventricular end-systolic dimension greater than 55mm were the most sensitive predictors of late postoperative deaths from congestive heart failure.